


Over and Over and Never Again

by JennyHaniver



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Cannibalism, Disturbing Themes, M/M, One-sided Ragna/Jin, Sexual themes but no actual sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyHaniver/pseuds/JennyHaniver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin kills Ragna, and this time he makes sure it sticks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over and Never Again

There was a resounding clang that echoed through the large room as Yukianesa dropped to the floor.

Jin's body shook. He felt shocked, horror-struck, pained, elated all at the same time and with the weight of all those emotions, he would not have been able to pick his blade up again quickly enough to defend against counterattack. He didn't have to however, as this time Ragna did not get back up.

His body was completely still, not even the slightest up and down movement of his chest to show that he was still breathing, still alive. Blood was steadily starting to pool around him, the same blood that coated Jin's discarded blade.

Jin took a staggering step forward, his unsteadiness having little to do with his own injuries, which, though painful, were far from life threatening and not nearly bad enough to cause any immediate concern.

A tremulous laugh escaped him as he fully took in the sight of his brother's body, saw those eyes that had once burned so brightly with reproach and betrayal now staring straight through him, vacant and unseeing.

"Nii-san... I did it... I... I finally put you out of your misery...," he said quietly, voice shaking, an uncertain incredulous note to it as if still unable to believe that he had truly done it, had truly killed him. "You don't have to become that monster now... _she_ won't turn you into that thing again... I saved you..."

He fell ungracefully hard to his knees only half purposefully. He was having difficulty controlling his body properly, likely due to shock.

Slowly, he reached out a trembling hand to his brother's face, gently stroking his cheek. The skin was already cold against his fingertips, unmistakably lifeless even through the material of his glove. In the back of his mind he was angry at the fabric for getting between them, stopping him from truly feeling now that he was finally close enough to touch him, but at the same time was far too absorbed to bother taking it off.

"You're really gone this time... right, Nii-san...?" He asked, voice wavering with uncertainty though Ragna could neither hear him nor respond, and his still lifeless body should have been all the answer Jin needed.

"You're not going to come back... like before... right...?" His voice broke at the last words, and tears were now beginning to stream down his face. He hadn't cried since he was a child, hadn't really felt anything since Ragna had been out of his life. Since he thought he had killed him. Since it was supposed to have all been over.

Jin's heart had died along with Ragna. But then he had come back, only for Jin to kill him again. To die with him again.

It had felt so good to know that Ragna was alive, that his brother still existed in this world. It was as though his life suddenly had meaning again. For the first time in years, he had actually felt happy. Had felt _anything_. Even though he knew it couldn't last. That his world would only be broken again just like before. Ragna could not live, was doomed to die by his hand... as many times as he had to.

Jin's body was shaking even more now, his tears falling unchecked.

"How many more times are you going to make me do this, Nii-san...?" A harsh, choked laugh was torn from his throat, and then another until within seconds the sound of his uncontrollable laughter was echoing through the spacious room.

Then just as quickly as it had started, his laughter stopped, plunging the room in a heavy, ominous silence. Jin's head was lowered, his hand stilled, hovering just above Ragna's face.

"You can't... I can't let you keep coming back like this...," he murmured voice barely audible, little more than a whisper. But there was a firm finality to his words.

With that, he moved to straddle Ragna's body, pressing himself in deeply as he kissed his cold lips, moaning as he did so. He started out soft, gentle, but soon his kiss became needier, more aggressive. His tongue forced the other's mouth open demanding entry, though it wasn't as if his brother could protest against him now. Immediately he tasted the strong coppery tang of blood. The same blood that coursed through his own veins, tying them together as family, as brothers.

At the same time, his hands were feverishly prying at his clothes, ripping his shirt open to reveal his chest- perfectly toned as to be expected of his _big, strong_ older brother. The skin visible around the more recent open wounds and blood splatters was scarred from years of fighting- fights Jin had never seen, marked by others he might never even know. His hands clenched tightly in the material of Ragna's shirt, his knuckles turning white. With a low, almost animalistic growl, he began to lick and bite at the marred skin, as if to claim it as his own, as if to take back all the years Ragna had been away from him, had belonged to so many others who didn't know him- didn't _need_ him like he did. But now his brother could no longer escape him. He would belong to no one else ever again. For once Jin would not be denied.

His tongue dragged hotly over and into one of the open wounds made just moments ago by his blade. The taste of blood and raw flesh filled his mouth, making his stomach turn violently, but he didn't stop. He bit lightly at the outer edge of the wound, then began to pull, tearing the skin further. A chunk of dead flesh came off in his mouth, and without thinking Jin chewed and swallowed. Bile rose in his throat, but he pushed it back, going back to tear off another piece. He barely even bothered to chew this time before letting it slip down his throat and going for another. He was panting now, his face flushed in the very picture of unchecked lust.

A whimpered "Nii-san" escaped his lips as he lapped feverishly at the blood steadily flowing out of the now gaping wound before tearing off and consuming another piece and another and another. He kept going as if possessed by some vicious animal, unaware of anything but the sound of tearing flesh and the taste of blood and raw body tissue. Organs and bone were clearly visible now through the gory mess that was his brother's torso.

He stopped suddenly. This time, he couldn't bite back the steadily increasing nausea. He choked and then gagged, a gloved hand coming up to cover his mouth in a useless attempt to hold back the vomit. He instinctively turned at the last second, puking beside his brother's body instead of on it. The sight of all that blood coming up would have been alarming if it were his own.

Dry heaves wracked his body even after the contents of his stomach had been emptied. His own body betrayed him just as he was finally getting what he wanted. Or perhaps it was his brother himself who was rejecting him, clawing his own way out of his stomach. That would be just like him, wouldn't it. Somehow even in death finding a way to fight back, to push him away.

He laughed harshly. His eyes stung, not just from the clawing pain in his stomach as it continued to clench and spasm.

“You always found a way to push me away, didn’t you, Nii-san?” He gagged and coughed, tasting copper and acid against the bitterness of his words. “Even back then. It was always Saya. Always. It didn’t matter what I did. It didn’t matter how much I needed you. You only cared about her. She was always more important than me. You never…”

He clenched his teeth, trying and failing to bite back a choked whimper, curling in on himself, his body shaking.

“Well, where’s Saya now?” He spat, the words filled with venom, if lacking in force.

The silence fell down on him, seeming to carry a physical weight.

His brother couldn’t respond. He couldn’t be goaded by Jin’s words no matter how cruel. He could say whatever he wanted, but did it matter? He’d never get a reaction. He’d never have the answers he wanted.

Jin fisted his hands in the torn material of Ragna’s coat, pulling his limp, defiled body closer, as sobs wracked his frame.

No matter what, he could never win.


End file.
